


Soul's on display

by TheOverWorld



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, FML, M/M, Meister Holland, Other, Weapon Chan-sook, i dont want to ship soul eater characters cause there is tooo many ships m8's, makas mom is mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOverWorld/pseuds/TheOverWorld
Summary: Holland Whilson is an 18 year old girl with a special ability. Much like Maka and Stien who can see souls when they focus, Holland is stuck seeing them all the time. Her right eye - the sclera - is black, her eye yellow, not even matching her left eye (its purple). She was called cursed by her 'best friends' in Germany, only to connect better with the other meisters in Europe.





	Soul's on display

_The sounds of wheels and feet on rubbery vinyl tiles, babies crying, people talking, the roar of engines, and the ever so often calls from gate attendants. All of it fell perfectly into place, seamlessly people would say, creating a certain environment in seconds, one that one could fall asleep to. That wasn't such a bad idea though, falling asleep while you wait for your flight. A sudden tap on their shoulder brought her out of her dazed world. It was a flight attendant, she signed out ' W-E  A-R-E  R-E-A-D-Y  F-O-R  Y-O-U  T-O  B-O-A-R-D  T-H-E  P-L-A-N-E' She nodded and tapped her partners leg, who looked over to her in concern. She signed out the same thing to her partner who nodded and the two stood up, grabbed their carry on bags, and walked onto the plane. She brushed some of her brown hair out of her face, while setting down her things on the plane. She sighed in annoyance, she had asked for economy or business, not first class. She set down her plane ticket, it read the name 'Holland Whilson' she glared at the last name. Her adopted family's last name was Patterson, while her biological was Wilhelm, but her adopted family was having none of that. She was forced to have an 'american last name' but decided to combine it. They chose the spelling though. The stupid 'American Way"_

"Wilhelm? are you alright?"  _She was brought out of her thoughts_ "yeah, thanks for worrying Channie, and you can call me Holland while in public i don't really care."  _Channie - nodded_ " is your eye okay?" "As long as i wear this eye patch i should be alright. Dont worry. When we land, I'm buying a motorcycle and we are going to the DWMA first thing!"  _Channie laughed and nodded_ " alright, but you better get some sleep, or you wont be buying anything." "Of course, Thanks Channie"  _Holland looked over at Chan-Sook who had put on her noise cancelling headphones and had promptly fallen asleep._ _Holland sighed, putting on her pair, and passing out once they were off the ground and at the right altitude._

 

______________________________________

**"Holland! Lauf solange du kannst! Mama und Papa kümmern sich um die Dämonen!" "Was ist mit dir Bruder?" "Ich werde in Ordnung sein! Komm einfach zu DWMA EU Okay? Ich bin gleich hinter dir!" "Aber-" "Holland verspricht mir eins?" "Ja?" "Nehmen Sie diese Augenklappe nicht ab, bevor Sie DWMA EU erreicht haben." "Aber-" "Versprich es mir bitte Holland!" "Ich verspreche Juri!"**

_______________________________________

 _Holland sat up quickly, shaking and breathing heavily. Chan-Sook looked at her with a worried expression_ " are you okay Holl'?"  _She was silent for a solid minute_ "Was it the same?"  _there was a pause, almost in hesitation._ _Holland slowed down her breathing before letting out a empty, sadness filled_ "yes" "Would you like some water? and maybe a biscuit? or just a hug?" " **Keks, Wasser, Umarmung.** "  _Holland whispered out, Channie had learned enough german to get around, but not enough to speak in full conversation. She nodded and flagged down a flight attendant, who returned with the water and biscuit. Channie pulled Holland into a hug, before moving into their regular cuddling position._ "we have about twenty minutes before we land, Lord Death said that their will be a car picking us up, to drive us to the DWMA."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations of the german section in this chapter:
> 
> 1) Holland! Run while you can! Mama and Papa will take care of the demons!   
> 2) what about you brother?  
> 3) I'll be fine! Just get to DWMA EU Okay? I'll be right behind you!  
> 4) But-  
> 5) Holland promise me one thing?  
> 6) yes?  
> 7) Don't take off that eye patch until you reach DWMA EU.   
> 8) But-  
> 9) No. Promise me please Holland!  
> 10) I promise Juri!  
> 11) Biscuit, water, hug.
> 
> If any German speakers/writers are reading this, please comment if anything is wrong!


End file.
